Solo el
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Midorima es un Tsundere despreocupado. Takao un enamorado sensible. Entre ellos crece algo que esta entre una simple amistad al amor, pero el destino lo quiere destruir. ¿Quien ganara al final?
1. Solo el

Capitulo 1.

-Ese movimiento te llevo a tu fin- dijo burlón Akashi, mientras movía a su reina blanca en el tablero, poniéndolo frente al Rey de Midorima –Jaque- añadió y acto seguido, derribo a la pequeña y fría figura que representaba al rey negro. Midorima solo vio a su rey derrotado y gruño por lo bajo, puesto que era la 3era vez que perdía en esa noche.

-Estas distraído, nunca me ganaras si no te concentras- le aconsejo el pelirrojo, recogiendo las fichas del tablero y acomodándolas de nuevo para empezar una más sin mirarlo una vez.

Era una noche fresca del mes de Marzo, donde los dos amigos compartían viejos recuerdos en la magnífica mansión de Akashi, mientras jugaban al ajedrez. O más bien, Akashi jugaba, ya que desde que el peliverde desde que había llegado, no prestaba mucha importancia al juego, moviendo las fichas al azar.

-¿Quieres la revancha?-pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-No- dijo fríamente

-Bueno… ¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto Akashi acomodándose mejor en el cojín en el que estaba sentado. Vaya, había tantas sillas en aquella lujosa casa, pero Akashi le dio por usar cojines y sentarse en ellos, frente a una mesa bajita color marrón en donde tenían el tablero. Al no recibir respuesta aparente de su amigo, pregunto:

-Oye… así que, Shin-chan, eh?- su cara paso de pálido a un débil tono escarlata. Claro, estaba haciendo referencia al dolor de cabeza de Midorima, Takao.

-Shin-shan… - Midorima se rio por lo bajo de ese apodo que le puso el molestoso de Bakao. Esa era la razón de estar tan tenso en esa noche. Literalmente, Takao le lloro que no fuera a casa de Akashi.

-Takao no tiene por que meterse en mi vida personal…-Se repetía Midorima en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Te gustaría que te llamara así, solo por hoy… eh, Shin-shan?-pregunto Akashi acercándose a Midorima gateando hasta donde estaba el chico. Midorima solo lo vio con cara de indiferencia, a lo que el otro le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro para atrás, quedando sobre él.

No era la primera vez. El Akashi que tenia encima no era el mismo capitán que tuvo en la secundaria. Él era el único que concia a ESE Akashi. Y sinceramente, no sabía si prefería al frio y calculador o al amoroso y apasionado.

Akashi le beso el cuello con delicadeza, y empezó a subir hasta que llego a sus labios. Midorima le correspondió y le abrazaba las caderas y le besaba la parte de atrás de la oreja. Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen vaga de él y Takao apareció.

_Él peliverde estaba practicando sus tiros y de pronto, un Takao molesto entro golpeando la puerta del gimnasio_

_-¡Shin-shan! Dime que no lo harás- le grito un poco eufórico_

_-Yo hago lo que quiero, Takao- le respondió indiferente_

_-Pero… Pero no quiero…tú no puedes… por favor- le rogo a Midorima, pero este al no contestarle, se lo pidió de nuevo, ahora colgándose de la cintura de su amigo._

_-No te metas en mis asuntos- le respondió y le aparto de él, haciendo que este callera al suelo. Trato de sujetarlo del brazo, pero no pudo agarrarse por mucho, pues Midorima salía a toda prisa del gimnasio._

_-¡Shin-shan!- Midorima molesto le volteo a ver antes de salir del gimnasio, listo para volverle a gritar. Pero el Takao que estaba tirado en el suelo no era el mismo. Derramando lágrimas amargas repetía ese tonto apodo._

_Se fue del lugar sin decir nada. Pero esa escena ahora le atormentaba ¿Por qué se puso así? Debió haberle preguntado la razón de sus lágrimas. Y mejor aun ¿Cómo se había entrado? Al parecer alguien había checado los mensajes de su celular._

_Pero la expresión de sufrimiento de Takao, su mar de lágrimas. Todo le hacia un gran dolor de cabeza._

-Shin-shan... vamos, no seas tan apagado- le pidió Akashi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Akashi, espera… creo que no debemos… aquí no. Alguien podría venir-trato de alejarse un poco de Akashi, pero este le tomo del brazo.

-No vendrá nadie. Y si viene alguien no importa, ellos saben guardar un secretillo o dos.- le dijo, aferrándose al pecho del peliverde.-ven-

Sus palabras sondaban temerosas pero a la vez, para el sondaban como órdenes.

Besó sus cálidos labios, que hizo que su cuerpo se electrificara. Tomo su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo y le beso el cuello. Este olía a una mezcla de dulce y sudor. Sus labios se rosaban mutuamente, riendo por lo bajo y disfrutando el momento.

Pero estaba mal. Todo lo estaba.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Akashi, que pedía que llegaran al siguiente paso. El cuerpo de Midorima se tambaleo un poco, y dudó cuando Akashi le empezó a des embotonar la camisa. La camisa salió volando y Akashi se engancho al fornido cuerpo del basquetbolista y le olio.

Hierba buena. El siempre olía a eso. Era bueno saber… que no había cambiado en el todo.

-Shin-shan…- le gimió Akashi cuando este le besaba la espalda.

Otra vez. Compañeros del instituto le molestaba por el apodo que Takao le puso. Varios trataron de llamarlo así, pero pronto terminaron llamándolo como la gente normal. Le molestaba cuando otros le decían así. No sabía porque, pero es que no sonaba igual, pareciera mas una forma de burlarse de su nombre. Pero la forma en que Takao lo decía era diferente. El era... El no era normal. Estaba bien si Takao lo decía.

Era la única forma que le gustara ese nombre. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-No me digas así- le pidió Midorima, alejándose un poco del Pelirrojo

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta. No sabía cuándo exactamente había perdido sus gafas, pero eso le permitió ver a Akashi fijamente los verdes ojos de Midorima. Mostraban excitación, tal vez. Pero esos no son los ojos que veía normalmente cuando estaban juntos. Antes se iluminaban cuando sus miradas chocaban en medio de la acción. Ahora… mostraban ¿tristeza? ¿Pena?

-Solo no lo hagas- le pidió Midorima, volviendo a besar el cuello del ex capitán de la generación de los milagros.

**Este fue mi primer fic de este tipo xD no sean malos con migo.. Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Reviews son muy bienvenidos y bueno, si antes habían leído este fic, cambie de idea y ya no se dividirá en solo 2 partes. Serán más y no sé cuántas más salgan… Igual, disfrútenlo. Talvez no les gustó mucho, pero si me dan críticas constructivas lo agradeceré y podre mejorarlo x3**

**Gracias por leerlo :3**


	2. Solo su sonrisa

Capitulo 2

Exactamente Midorima no supo cómo llego a la cama de Akashi, pero al primer momento en que se puso sus gafas y vio la desordenada habitación en la que estaba, supo con casi total seguridad lo que había pasado.

Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a asomarse por la ventana de tan esplendida habitación, cuando recordó al día anterior. Aún tenía la pregunta de el por qué la actitud de Takao, pero sin duda, era algo que no entendería por sí solo.

Las imágenes con su entrañable amigo lo asaltaron, recordando todas esas sonrisas en el rostro del pelinegro que deseaba imitar pero no podía. Tal había sido su terquedad, que llego a practicar en el espejo, pero las sonrisas de él eran únicas.

Como aquel día aquel en el que lo obligo subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, la cual según Midorima no tenía nada de fortuna, porque se descompuso justo cuando estaban montados en la parte más alta. Takao adopto la actitud de un niño de 5 años (Talvez 3) y se aferró a la cintura de su _Shin-chan_ al cual no soltó hasta que estaban en el preciado y seguro suelo.

O aquella vez en la que Midorima se lastimo la mano en un partido y aunque no era nada grave y podía hacerlo con la otra mano, Takao se empeñó a ayudarle a comer.

O aquella vez en que Takao le invito a su nuevo apartamento después de clases y le pidió que se quedara a dormir. No era nada lujoso. Ni bonito. Y la cama era muy pequeña para los dos, pero durmieron tan juntos que casi respiraban el mismo aire. Incluso, según el peliverde, tan juntos que casi imaginó que Takao lo abrazo toda la noche bajo la sabana.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al recordar como lo dejo llorando, y como se alejó como si no le importase. Al final de cuentas, era su amigo.

-Midorima, lo entiendo- dijo entre suspiros Akashi. –Ve-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto un extrañado Midorima

-No sé qué pasa en tu cabeza con exactitud… Pero yo soy muy egoísta. No quiero que nadie más te tenga.- Akashi estaba dándole la espalda a Midorima tapado de pies a cabeza. Esas palabras le apuñalaban por dentro, pero más le dolía la mentira que estaban haciendo ahí.

-Cuando… te hayas aburrido de él, vuelve. Te estaré esperando. Si es necesario, estaré aquí por siempre.- Si no fuese por las sabanas, el peliverde (aun un poco pasmado por la actitud del pelirrojo) hubiera visto las lágrimas amargas del ex capitán de la generación milagrosa rodando por sus rojizas mejillas.

Midorima se visitó sin decir nada a toda prisa y antes de salir de la habitación miró de reojo a Akashi aun acostado en la cama, que le dijo cuando escucho a Midorima en la puerta:

-Es bonito… recordar el pasado-

-Pero es un mal lugar para quedarse- y aunque lo dijo de la forma más dulce posible, no se escuchó como él se lo imaginaba. Dudoso tomo la perilla y la giro. Miro por última vez el bultito que temblaba en la cama pero no le dijo nada más. Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Dónde está…?- se preguntaba Midorima mientras corría por las calles en camino al apartamento de Takao –Maldito... ¿dónde se metió? Ni su celular contesta-

El apartamento de Takao estaba casi llegando a la preparatoria, por lo cual tuvo que hacer un largo recorrido antes de poder divisar el lugar en donde debía estar el pelinegro.

-Takao! Ábreme!- Agitado y sin poder respirar por la larga carrera que hizo desde cuadras atrás, gritaba tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

Con su paciencia acabada, empezó a golpear la puerta, hasta que se abrió a la fuerza.

-Vete- escucho un susurro proveniente de la puerta contigua que estaba a lado de la entrada

-¿Por qué no contestas?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo Midorima poniéndose frente la puerta y tratando de gritar la perilla. –Ábreme…-

-¡NO!- un grito ahogado retumbo por toda la casa. Estaba llorando aun. Y era su maldita culpa que su amigo estuviera así.

-Perdón- Espontaneo, sin rodeos y sin excusas. Puso su frente contra la puerta de madera y le pedía por lo bajo a Takao que abriera una y otra vez-

-¿Por qué volviste?-

-Me di cuenta de algo- El Tsundere en verdad se estaba esforzando pero nunca había hecho eso. No sabía que decir. O mejor dicho, como decirlo. Esperaba que Takao preguntara algo, pero tomo su silencio como la espera de una explicación

-No quiero perder a un amigo. Quiero seguir como siempre con Tigo. No quiero que nada cambie por una confusión- Listo. Esas palabras calmarían a cualquiera. O amenos eso pensaba el confiado Midorima.

-Idiota- Se sintió como la puerta fue golpeada desde dentro y como algo se deslizaba por ella con pesadez - ¿Amigos? ¿Seguir igual? ¿Quién te dijo que quisiera seguir siendo tu amigo?- la voz de Takao volvía a inundarse en lágrimas y balbuceaba muchas cosas, sin decir nada a la vez.

Se escuchaban los sollozos de ambos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad atemorizaba a Midorima al haber escuchado a Takao decir eso. El peliverde no fue capaz de decirle nada más.

-Yo… no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo- entre lloriqueos, la voz de Takao rompió el silencio y Midorima apoyado en la puerta aun, toco la pared como si estuviera tocando a Takao – Yo te amo-

¿Qué debía hacer Midorima en esa situación? Su mejor idea fue agarrar a golpes la puerta hasta que se abriera (tal como con la puerta principal) pero no pudo. No sabía si era porque la puerta era muy pesada o era que no podía atinarle a la puerta por culpa de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-¡TAKAO! ¡Ábreme la puerta!-

Siguió pateando como si su vida dependiese de ello, hasta que logro abrirla y alcanzar finalmente a Takao. La luz estaba apagada y atientas busco el interruptor. Justo cuando lo encontró, una mano se posó sobre la que tocaba el interruptor y otra le tomaba el hombro.

-Dime…. ¿Me amas?- pregunto débilmente Takao

Midorima dudo. ¿Lo amaba en verdad? ¿Amaba a ese revoltoso? ¿A ese ruidoso? ¿A ese hombre risueño de ojos alegres pese a cualquier situación?

-No, Takao. No te amo… Te adoro. Me duele no haberme dado cuenta antes – y entre la oscuridad, tomo su cara y lo beso con ternura. Los brazos de Takao le abrazaron el cuello y Midorima lo tomo de la cintura. Pero todo termino. Takao se desvaneció en los brazos de Midorima, diciendo –Yo también lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes-

Prendió la luz y vio sangre regada por todo el lugar. El suelo, la puerta, las paredes, sus camisas, sus mejillas. Un par de cortes cruzaban las muñecas del pelinegro, por las cuales fluía mucha sangre.

-¡Que hiciste, idiota! ¡Takao, Resiste!- Y poco a poco los ojos de Takao fueron perdiendo la luz que siempre los iluminaban, su piel se puso más frio que un tempano de hielo, sus ruborizadas mejillas palidecieron y su cuerpo perdió su fuerza. Pero su sonrisa no se borró.

**_¿Takao sobrevivirá de su fatídico error? ¿Esta historia tendrá un final feliz? ¿o uno lleno de dolor y sufrimiento? ¿La autora dejara de sentirse comentarista de televisión?_**  
><strong><em>Espero sea de su agrado y no me golpeen(?)Si están leyendo esto es que el primer capitulo les gusto :D O no tenían nada mejor que hacer y continuaron leyendo x3 Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero les haya gustado.<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero Reviews con criticas medio constructivas pero ... voy practicando.. espero algún día ser una buena fanfictionista(?) xD bueno no... Espero sea de su agrado y esperen el siguiente capitulo c:<em>**


	3. Solo una amistad

_Capitulo 3_

_/Narrado por Takao/_

_Al final, creo que no resultaron las cosas como esperaba. Nunca pensé en que Midorima llegaría al apartamento justo después de que las tijeras hubieran sellado, o al menos lo que yo esperaba, una muerte segura. Tampoco pensé, que él hubiera dicho esas cosas tan cursis… cuando lo recuerdo sigue sonando tan extraño viniendo de él que me preguntó si no era otra persona. Pero está claro que lo era._

_Era su voz la que escuche en la puerta principal. Era la voz de Midorima repitiendo mi nombre tantas veces que quedaron tatuadas en el pasillo. Pero no conocía la voz de Midorima llorando, ni mucho menos rogándole a alguien que le abriera la puerta. _

_Pero en ese momento supongo que estaba realmente enojado con él, porque no le abrí por mas me lo pidió._

_Pero no quería morir en un baño, estaba seguro de ello. Estaba dispuesto a confesarme y abrirle la puerta, pero justo después de que de mis palabras salieran, la puerta empezó a temblar violentamente. Si mi intento suicida no me mataba rapido, lo iba a hacer la puerta que estaba a punto de caerse._

_Al final…. Midorima llego a mí. Sería una bonita forma de morir en los brazos de tu amado después de una pelea. Y qué mejor que hacerlo mientras se dan ¨el último beso¨ Solo que… el problema es que no morí. _

_La gente entra y sale de mi habitación llorando por mi, siendo yo el que decidí estar aquí. Bueno, la verdad no esperaba terminar inconsciente en una habitación de hospital debatiéndome entre vivir o morir, pero esperaba dejar de sufrir por este maldito amor que me quema. El no ha venido, por que no quiere verme en este estado, y aunque trató de mantenerse firme y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, la realidad lo aplasto. Quien hubiese dicho que esa carreta significaba tanto para el, como para con solo verla derrumbarse por completo. _

_Estoy listo para morir, pero no para verlo a el muerto en vida. Y mas si es por mi._

/Narración Normal/

-Sigo pensando que solo un batido de vainilla no es suficiente, Kuroko- Comentó Kagami mientras se metía la hamburguesa a la boca. Estaban en el ya conocido Maji Burger, esperando la llegada de la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

Kagami ya casi terminaba con su 4ta hamburguesa cuando un peliazul entro al establecimiento y busco con la mirada a la luz y sombra de Seirin. Vale, entre Kagami y Aomine no estaba la mejor de las relaciones amistosas del mundo pero hacían lo que podían para no matarse entre los dos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, chicos- dijo el moreno sentándose a lado de Kagami

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto bruscamente Kagami, lo cual solo hizo encabronar a Aomine, iniciando una mini pelea de ¨buenos modales¨, la cual cambio drásticamente de curso cuando empezaron con los ya acostumbrados insultos.

-Eres un idiota y siempre lo serás-

-No más que tú, de eso estoy seguro-

-Perdonen…

-Vale, al parecer quieres una pelea. ¿Qué tal si lo arreglamos en un uno contra uno ahora mismo?

-No tengo problema con eso, pero no llores cuando te derrote

-jajaja Olvidas que el único que….

-Si, si, si…. ¨el único que puede vencerme soy yo¨ Ni en tus más locos sueños te la crees, idiota-

-Ya dejen eso… no vinieron a pelear-

-Ohh, tengo muchos locos sueños, no me tientes a contártelos-

-Kagami-kun- la voz de Kuroko se hizo sonar entre la voz de ellos al fin y acercándose al peli rojo le golpeo en el estómago –Por favor, cállate ya-

Kagami maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en la silla, dispuesto a escuchar a lo que en verdad habían ido ese día.

-Aomine-kun, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirnos?-preguntó Kuroko, ya que Kagami aún se retorcía en la silla por la falta de aire.

El peli azul tomo su celular y se lo llevo a la oreja sin responder la pregunta de Kuroko. Se alejó un poco unos segundos mientras le decía algo a alguien por teléfono y regreso, poniendo el aparato en el centro de la mesa

-Esto es el problema- Y acomodándose en la silla de nuevo, se puso serio mientras oprimía el altavoz y esperaba la respuesta de la persona de la llamada.

-Oye, ¿a qué le llamas ¨esto¨?- la voz del otro lado del teléfono era la voz inconfundible de…-¿Kuroko-chii?- grito chillando Kise

-¿Kise?- pregunto atónito Kagami

-¿Ya les dijiste algo?- pregunto el güero

-No-

Kise les explico la situación que había escuchado en los pasillos de su escuela, en el cual estaba implicado Midorima. Al parecer la historia de Takao había corrido más allá de Shutoku y ahora era noticia fresca. Los que estaban sentados en la mesa escuchaban con cuidado cada palabra de Kise, y no dijeron nada hasta que termino de hablar.

-Debe ser un error- Es lo único que Kagami pudo decir.

-Quería hablarle para preguntarle como estaba... después de lo que paso, pero al celular no responde… Y estoy en su casa pero al parecer no está.- Kise seguía tocando el timbre de la residencia con mucha insistencia, pero la puerta no se abría.

-¿En la cancha de la preparatoria?- dijeron al unisono Kuroko y Kagami, pero Kise refuto esa posibilidad casi de inmediato sin dar explicación.

-¿En casa de Akashi, tal vez?- Aomine no había dicho mucho, pero empezó a preocuparse al parecer un poco por su amigo cuando se le acababan las opciones de donde pudo haberse metido.

-Ya lo he llamado y dice que no ha lo ha visto últimamente. Y…- el silencio se alargó unos segundos y con aire pesado añadió: Cuando llegue aquí también estaba el capitán de Midorima. Al parecer no ha ido a la escuela desde hace 4 días.

Midorima era un estudiante modelo, nunca se atrevería a faltar tantos días aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho, Kise- El moreno se levantó de golpe de la mesa, elevando su tono de voz.

-¡Porque me acabo de enterar!- grito Kise y se escuchó como un leve sollozo se le escapaba de los labios. -¿Y si el entro en pánico y….?- la pregunta quedo en el aire y la verdad, nadie era capaz ni de imaginar la respuesta.

-Él no es así, idiota. Es demasiado orgulloso consigo mismo como para hacer algo así-

-Aomine-chii- Los sollozos se hicieron más frecuentes y de un momento a otro Kise rompió en llanto a mitad de la llamada y colgó.

-Debe estar encerrado en su casa. Estúpido Midorima, esta vez sí que armo un drama. Y uno grande.-

Nadie dijo nada más, solo salieron del restaurante directo a casa de Midorima casi corriendo, rogando a cualquier cosa que salvase a Midorima de hacer alguna locura como el pelinegro. Solo por una simple amistad, ellos irían al fin del mundo solo para apoyar a un amigo en apuros.

**Holaaa :D Tuve un bloqueo horrible y no se me ocurrió como narrar la siguiente parte de la historia, y sinceramente siempre hablar de los mismos personajes puede llegar a aburrir... Así que ahora vamos a ver un poco mas a los otros y veremos el nakama-power (?) jejeje pero yo se que muchos dirán que este capitulo solo te hace querer golpear a la autora (Otra vez...), pero prometo el siguiente cap para mañana, mas tardar pasado xD Y si, en el siguiente abra respuestas concretas :3 hay que aprovechar mientras la inspiración esta aquí. **

**Gracias por leer y espero sea de su agrado. La historia se me alargo un poco así que aun voy a estar actualizando la historia por un buen rato mas... Gracias por sus reviews, alegran mi alma y me dan a entender que esta cosa rara no va tan mal :p Comentarios, criticas constructivas son bienvenidas y se les agradece mucho :D**


	4. Solo una amistad (parte 2)

-30 minutos después-

-Vaya vaya…-Jadeando dijo Aomine al llegar a la casa del peliverde –Al parecer Kise ya llamo a todo Japón –

Kagami llego tras él y unos minutos después Kuroko, murmurando algunas maldiciones del por qué ellos tenían largas piernas y no les era difícil correr tanto.

En frente de la enorme casa, estaban Kise, Murasakibara y Otsubo. Pareciera como si estuvieran en una residencia de personas ricas, pues la casa era enorme muy bien arreglada y a sus alrededores un jardín enorme con una fuente, un estanque y muchas plantas y árboles.

-¡Aominechii!- grito Kise y tirándose sobre él, el cual inesperadamente para muchos, lo tomo con los brazos abiertos y no lo aparto de él.

-Haces mucho ruido…- Regaño a Kise pero estaba feliz de que dentro de lo que cabe, estuviera bien. –Y bien… ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Esperan que les abra la puerta?- Haciendo a un lado a Kise después de un largo abrazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, empezó a tocar el timbre.

-Aomine-kun, ábrela por favor de una vez- Pidió irritado por el sonido Kuroko tras 5 minutos en que Aomine estuviese apretando el dichoso botón del timbre sin separar el dedo.

La casa de Midorima era muy… ¿grande? ¿Oscura? ¿Extraña? Bueno, era de esperarse que estuviese llena de los luky ítems del peliverde. Entraron sin pleno aviso y lo buscaron en la planta baja pero no encontraron nada. Cuando subieron a la siguiente planta, vieron todas las puertas abiertas a excepción de una.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que esa era la habitación de Midorima. En la puerta marrón colgaba un amuleto de la suerte que solían vender en los mercados.

-Apuesto que está cerrada- dijo Kuroko mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta.

-Se va abrir- respondió Aomine con intención de abrirla a la fuerza. Pero no fue necesario, puesto que cuando intento girar la perilla, esta efectivamente giro.

El cuarto estaba realmente iluminado y exageradamente limpio. Había muchos estantes con libros y otros con peluches. En el fondo de la habitación, estaba la cama y un escritorio de lado, donde estaba una laptop y libros de escuela.

-¿Se les ofrecía algo?-Pregunto Midorima que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sentado en un gran sillón color verde, leyendo un libro.

-Estas… bien….- Todos contuvieron el aire, porque estaban preparados para lo peor. Midorima cerró el libro con enfado y lo dejo en la mesita que tenia de lado, esperando una explicación.

-Pues veras…. Tú… no aparecías… y nosotros… y por eso estamos aquí- Murasakibara trato de explicarse, pero no pudo. Midorima arqueo una ceja y suspiró.

-Entiendo.-

-¿En serio? Porque ni yo me entendí…-

-Estoy bien, ahora pueden irse- Dijo y los trato de sacar de la habitación a empujones.

-Mentira…- Gruño Aomine, pero nadie le presto atención.

-¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?- pregunto Otsubo, irritado por la actitud de Midorima, el cual dejo de forcejearlos a la salida.

-He tenido asuntos que atender-

-¿tu? ¿Asuntos más importantes que la escuela? No aceptare ni un capricho más tuyo, Midorima. Primero no apareces en el hospital. Luego faltas a la escuela. Y ahora nos sales con esto.

-Midorima…- interrumpió Aomine al capitán. Entro sin permiso a la habitación y se acercó a la cama.-Esta distendida-

-No tuve tiempo de tenderla esta mañana-

-No llevas tus gafas ¿Cómo es que estabas leyendo cuando entramos si no las estabas usando?- Jaque. En ese momento, los penetrantes ojos de Midorima se podían ver en todo su esplendor sin esas gafas. Se veían con cierto enfado pero si los veías bien… lucían algo agotados.

-Váyanse.- Dicto Midorima y los saco a todos de la habitación lo mejor que pudo, cerrando la puerta tras el último.

-¡Oye! No nos dejes así. Ven acá y dinos que te pasa- Kagami que no haba dicho nada hasta ese momento, ahora le gritaba a Midorima para que abriera la puerta. Todos estaban nerviosos, porque la verdad no pensó que las cosas fuesen tan mal para él. La verdad, aunque parecía el mismo Midorima, sus ojos reflejaban que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato, lograron entrar a la habitación pero no esperaban que las cosas hubiesen cambiado en los 10 minutos que estuvieron separados de el por la puerta. Midorima ahora estaba sentado en uno de los rincones de la habitación, sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada. Había cerrado las cortinas y el edredón que estaba hecha bolas en la cama, ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

No los saco de onda el hecho de que faltaban sus gafas. Ni tampoco que miraba la pared como si le estuviese hablando. Ni el cambio drástico de la atmosfera ni mucho menos de la habitación. Era su mirada llena de dolor y las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos que los dejo fríos. Nadie se imaginó que llegaría el momento en que alguien llegara a ver de esa manera al gran Midorima.

Nadie se percató de cuando Kuroko llegó hasta donde él y se agacho para poderle verle a los ojos.

-Midorima-kun No sé qué haya pasado con Takao-san, pero debió ser duro para ti. Por favor, no permitas que esto te destruya a ti también. Creo que el también necesita que el verdadero Midorima-kun regrese.

Los demás se acercaron, a excepción de Murasakibara que fue a la cocina y de Kagami y Aomine que se fueron tras de él.

-Claro que el chico tiene razón.- Reafirmo Otsubo, acercándose a la cama- Es difícil para mí verte a ti así. Imagínate lo que el sentiría.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del teléfono pero nadie le prestó atención. Fue un largo silencio, hasta que el capitán de Shutoku empezó a hablar de nuevo

-Eres un idiota, Midorima.- Se hincó en donde estaba Kuroko y le tomo el hombro al peliverde- Te dije que no iba aguantar uno más de tus caprichos. Así que no sigas con lo mismo, esta es mi última advertencia.-

Vaya, la siguiente parte era tan increíble que ni Kuroko ni Kise se la creían. Midorima rompió a llanto abierto al abrazar a su capitán, el cual solo le decía que sacara todo y que él no lo dejaría solo.

Pero nadie sabía la razón del por qué Takao había intentado hacer eso. Si lo supieran, no hubiesen estado ahí con él.

-Iré a verlo- declaró Midorima una vez que se calmó y se soltó de los brazos de Otsubo. Pero así como la felicidad inundo los afligidos corazones de los que estaban presentes al menos un poco, al siguiente segundo se destruyó. Aomine llego a la habitación con lentitud e indecisión.

-¿Qué pasa, Aomine?- pregunto un poco más aliviado el peliverde. -¿Murasakibara acabo con mi despensa?-

Pero Aomine no respondió. Su mirada no se separaba del suelo y por sus movimientos se podía notar que tenía que decir algo.

-Lo siento Midorima… en verdad… Acaban de hablar del hospital- Los ojos de Midorima se abrieron como platos. La actitud de su amigo empezó a tener sentido pero deseaba que fueses mentira-Al parecer…. Bueno… El… acaba de… lo siento mucho Midorima- Aomine solo se quedó ahí tambaleándose de lado a lado en el mismo lugar, mientras todos agachaban la cabeza, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-No- Casi de inmediato, Midorima se levantó y salió casi corriendo de la habitación –Él no es así, no se puede morir sin que me escuche primero. ¡Lo traeré del infierno y hare que me escuche si es necesario!-y un gran portazo se escuchó proveniente de la planta de abajo.

Era obvio a donde iba, pero todos seguían atónitos con la noticia sobre Takao.

-Maldito Aomine, el que se va a ir al infierno es otro- Dijo entre risitas Kagami, que subía las escaleras con torpeza.

-Mido-chiin te va a matar cuando se entere que lo engañaste- Dijo Murasakibara que caminaba tras de él.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto Kise

-Bueno… Hablaron del hospital y Kagami dijo que para que Midorima saliera de aquí, habíamos que decirle una mentirilla piadosa-

Después de que el Capitán y Kise se les echaran encima, Kuroko intervino:

-Esperen... ¿Entonces los que llamaron si eran del hospital?-

Los 3 chicos asintieron

-¿Qué les dijeron?-

-Bueno…. El bello durmiente ha despertado, al parecer.-

**He regresado y con la noticia de que ya no tendrán capitulo cada mes si no que sera los sabados en que me vean por aquí actualizaando este fic. Espero les guste y bueno... En el cap anterior al parecer muchos pensaron que Midorima haría algo malo pero neeh, nunca fue mi intención el hacer pensar eso, pero bueno, creo que quedo en claro el punto ahora XD **

**Pinche Aomine, yo lo mataba si me hiciera esa bromilla e.e ¿Que hará Takao? Lo recibira con lo brazos abiertos? :o Que emoción~~**

**Espero que dejen un review para saber si les gusta o que míni mo no le estoy escribiendo al aire e.e Nos leemos el próximo sabado :D**


	5. Solo por el

Capítulo 4

No le tomo ni 20 minutos el llegar a Midorima hasta el hospital donde estaba internado Takao. Jadeando e histérico, subió corriendo hasta el 3er piso del hospital y grito el nombre del pelinegro, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, buscando la habitación de él.

Encontró una puerta con un pequeño letrerito que decía ¨Kazunari Takao.¨ Dudo un momento al tomar la perilla, porque no sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar ahí adentro. Con los ojos cerrados la giro y dio un paso atrás cuando la abrió y vio en la cama un cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza con una sábana lila.

¿Acaso ya no volvería a escuchar a ese idiota decirle ¨Shin-shan¨? ¿Quién le diría que hizo un buen tiro? ¿Quién lo acompañaría a buscar su objeto de la suerte? ¿Quién sería su chofer sin sueldo? Pero Midorima seguía con la esperanza de haberse equivocado de habitación, por lo que se acercó y le arrebató la sabana al cuerpo que yacía en la cama. Pero era de Takao.

El peliverde ahogo un grito, pero las lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar sin control y cayo de rodillas a un lado de la cama y hundiendo su cara en la sabana que aún tenía en las manos, empezó a llorar y a repetir lastimeros ¨lo siento¨

Se levantó y le rogo a Takao que no lo abandonara, diciéndoselo dulcemente al oído con su voz ahogada, mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en el cabello azabache de Kazunari. Se alejó un poco de la cama, como dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras secaba sus lágrimas y revolvía sus cabellos de manera feroz, como si no supiera que hacer ya. Lo miro con recelo y se acercó de nuevo con paso decidido.

Estaba cansado, frustrado e histérico, por lo que lo tomo de la bata y lo agito.

-¡Despierta! ¡No te puedes ir hasta que me escuches, Bakao! ¡Vamos, maldito! Des...- su voz empezó a quebrarse y no continuo su frase, dejándola en el aire. Lo tomo entre sus fornidos brazos y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. Le lloro un rato en el odio y repetía su nombre hasta el punto en que su voz termino por descomponerse por completo.

Cuando lo dejo acostado nuevamente, se acercó a la frente del pelinegro y le pidió por enésima vez lo mismo: ¨abre los ojos, Kazunari… Por favor… solo… solo una vez más¨ estaba tan cerca del pelinegro que casi escuchaba como su corazón latía con furia y su sangre recorría sus venas.

Le dio un beso en la frente y con dulzura bajo sus labios hasta que rozaron con los del pelinegro. Con sus manos tomaba la mano derecha de Takao con fuerza y sus lágrimas empapaban las mejillas pálidas del otro chico.

-¿Es que acaso planeas aprovecharte de un ¨muerto¨, eh Shin-shan? No te conocía esas mañanas…- Con voz débil dejo salir de sus labios Takao.

Midorima se levantó rápidamente al escuchar hablar a Takao, pero tropezó y cayó de sentón en el piso. Miraba atónito la cama, donde el antes ¨muerto¨ se movía lentamente para mirarle.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con seriedad Takao.

-Tu…. ¿Q-ue rayos haces hablándome? ¡Los Muertos no hablan!

-Jajajaja Shin-shan parece que has visto a un fantasma- rio sin ganas Takao, tratando de sonreír pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza infinita.

-Creí que…- dijo al fin el peliverde mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones. Su cara ya estaba recuperando poco a poco el color y sus piernas ya no le temblaban como gelatina.

-Sí, lo note. ¿Es acaso que aparte de ciego también estés sordo?- y con su mano, señalo los aparatos que estaba a su lado- ¿Vez? Tiene lucecitas y todo el día esta haciendo ¨Pip…Pip... Pip…¨ ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Ahora Midorima tenía una lucha interna, que se dividía entre gritarle a Takao el por qué le hizo esa broma cruel o gritarle que dejase de burlarse de él. Pero una tercera opción le decía que lo abrazase y no lo dejase ir nunca más. Y la tercera opción gano.

Tomo otra vez entre sus brazos a Takao y le abrazo tiernamente, a lo cual el pelinegro no dijo ni ¨pio¨

Pero el recuerdo del por qué estaban ahí apuñalo los recuerdos de Midorima. Se alejó con cuidado de no volver a caer y lo miro desconcertado. Estaba preparado para que este le dijera que no quería volver a verle. O que lo odiaba, al menos.

-Takao-

-¿Qué?- Paso demasiado rápido, ni siquiera la vio venir. Solo sintió como un gran dolor se esparcía por toda su mejilla derecha y buscando una explicación, miro los ojos de Midorima que solo mostraban frialdad.

-Eres un idiota, Takao. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Takao solo lo veía atónito sin saber a qué exactamente responder. Con aire desesperado, lo tomo nuevamente de la bata y lo levanto unos centímetros, teniendo su cara frente a la de el – ¿Por qué hacer… algo tan idiota como eso? No importa cuál sea el problema, nunca es la solución escapar. ¡Si no hubiera llegado tú… tú…-

-Más bien, si hubieras llegado a tiempo, Shin-shan- interrumpió Takao. Sus ojos grisáceos lo miraban con firmeza, pero no con reproche. El peliverde desconcertado lo soltó y dio un paso atrás –No sé por qué, Shin-shan… Solo sé que en ese momento prefería morir a perderte.-

Ante la indecisión de Midorima para saber qué decir, Takao continúo: Pero creo que estaba decidió a morir hasta que te escuche llegar. ¿Sabes algo gracioso? Soñé que me llevaste de camachito hasta el hospital. También soñé que gritabas mi nombre mientras caía en un agujero oscuro. Pero en mi caída libre, vi partes de mi vida… y en la mayoría estabas tú-

¨lo de llevarte corriendo en camachito no era un sueño¨ Pensaba Midorima mientras escuchaba a Takao.

-balbuceas cosas sin sentido, Takao- dijo divertido Midorima tocándole la cabeza. Pero su mano se sentía diferente, como si estuviese temblando, a lo cual el pelinegro lo volteó a ver y encontró Midorima llorando una vez más.

-Lo que hiciste… no fue tonto. Fue estúpidamente estúpido. No importa el por qué, nunca trates de huir de nuevo. Y menos si es por la culpa de un idiota como yo. No importa si me odias de hoy en adelante. O si ya no quieres jugar con migo al baloncesto. Yo… Solo quiero que seas feliz- se acercó sorpresivamente al rostro del pelinegro quedando tan juntos que respiraban el mismo aire-

Tomo aire y limpio sus gafas mientras que el pelinegro lo veía con incredulidad. Habiéndose puesto sus gafas nuevamente, continúo:

-Takao… quiero ver solo tu sonrisa. Solo eso te pido.- Sus labios se callaron mientras le robaba un beso a un atónito Takao, que sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir por el pecho en cualquier momento.

Takao quería reunir fuerzas y decirle que se alejase. Reprocharle que por su culpa él estaba en esa condición. Quería odiarlo. Quería no volverle a ver jamás. Quería olvidar a su ¨Shin-Shan¨ pero no pudo. Por qué lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, que ese era como un regalo de dios.

Después de que sus labios se separasen, hubo un largo silencio incomodo, en el que ni uno de los dos sabían que decir.

-Perdón… - dijo finalmente Midorima, llevándose las manos a la cara para sacarse las lágrimas.-Yo fui un idiota… y creo que debí a ver notado la situación antes. Solo… perdóname.- Midorima estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, al haber ya aclarado la situación pero el pelinegro le tomo de la camisa.

-Espera… no te vayas- le pidió evitando su mirada.

-No te esfuerzos Takao… es lo mejor para los dos… Supongo que es un adiós…-

-¿Estás diciendo que el beso de hace un momento era de despedida? ¿Y qué tal si no lo quiero? Si a cuestas de tenerlo tengo que perderte, te lo regreso – y con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, estiro hacia el al peliverde, tomando su cara y besándolo con aun más fuerza.

Midorima lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la cama, correspondiéndole con duda pero a la vez lleno de pasión. Sus dedos traviesos empezaron a recorrer el pecho y la cintura de Takao el cual movía con agileza sus manos en la espalda de Midorima, haciéndole un ¨masaje¨

Claro, estaban en un hospital y seria bochornoso que los padres de Takao llegasen y los encontraran así, por lo cual nada paso a más allá que aquel beso con que se robaron el alma mutuamente.

-¿Esto significa…?-pregunto dudoso Midorima, después de que sus mejillas dejaran de arder.

-Significa lo que tú quieras… Pero como eres algo ciego, te lo diré directamente. Por ti, volvería a cometer otra locura-

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras-

-Claro, Shin-shan- Hacia mucho que Midorima no veía los ojos de Takao. Parecían tan aliviados y llenos de vida y su sonrisa era tan grande como su alma.

No tenía duda de ello.

En verdad…

Estaba enamorado de ese idiota.

-Extra 1-

Midorima se quedó ahí el resto del dia, y Takao le xplico que había despertado desde el dia anterior pero se sentía aun débil, por lo cual no toco el tema del por qué hizo eso con sus padres, por consiguiente, nadie más lo sabía que ellos dos y las paredes. Fue una tarde de recuerdos, risas y algunas lágrimas escurridizas.

-¿A qué se debió la broma cruel que hiciste cuando llegue?- pregunto Midorima mientras Takao se arrebataba comiendo la cena que le habían traído.

-Emm…- paro en seco y sin masticar aun la comida dijo: Al parecer Mamá llamo a tu casa y el número quedo registrado. Mis padres dejaron el celular aquí cuando fueron a ducharse, comer y dormir un poco y de rato Kuroko llamo para preguntar cómo estaba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír mi dulce voz.- tomo un poco de aire y mastico a medias la comida –Me conto a grandes rasgos que venias corriendo para acá, pensando que estaba muerto, y lo primer que se me ocurrió fue esconderme bajo las sabanas. Pero no creí que funcionara por las máquinas y eso…-

Miro de reojo a Midorima que parecía estático, pero un divertido rubor le maquillaba las mejillas, el cual aumentaba con cada palabra que decía. Takao trago al fin la comida y se quedó inexpresivo al sentir el aura asesina que se formaba alrededor del peliverde.

-Me jugaron una broma esos….- dijo Midorima, recordando que tenía que matar al AHOmine después.

-Creo que dejaste tu tsunderismo tirado por ahí en el camino… deberíamos ir a buscarlo cuando salga de aquí- La risa de Takao sonaba tan fuerte que resonaba por toda la habitación, pero el peliverde lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos el cual al cabo de un rato, se unió a la risa de Takao. Por él, su tsunderismo podía esperar.

-Extra 2-

-Ya cerré la puerta. Vamos- declaro Kagami. No sabían cuánto tardaría Midorima y el cómo reaccionaría después de lo ocurrido, por lo que todos decidieron irse a poner a salvo en sus casas. Los únicos que quedaban eran Kagami y Kuroko, que se dispusieron a cerrar todo muy bien antes de irse.

-Oye, Kagami-kun- Kuroko seguía parado frente al portón de la casa, ignorando la mirada de Kagami. -¿Si el día de mañana muero… llorarías por mí?- añadió con tono triste.

-Que tonterías dices Kuroko…- Dicho esto, le tomo de la cabeza y le removió los cabellos con dulzura. –Me moriría con Tigo, en todo caso-

-Claro que no puedes, ¿Quién cuidaría de Nigou? Aunque también tendrías que buscar a una nueva sombra... pero creme que yo seguiré viendo tus partidos aunque ya no est…- Kagami harto de las palabras depresivas del peliceleste, le robo uno de esos besos tiernos pero que te dejan sin aliento, aprovechando que no había ni un alma en aquella solitaria casa.

-No hagas eso tan de repente, por favor.- dijo jadeante Kuroko, agarrado aire después de habérsele sido arrebatado por Kagami.

-No vuelvas a decir cosas tan tristes o seguiré haciéndolo hasta que aprendas. Ya te lo dije, no puedes. Y si lo hicieras, me moriría con Tigo para poder estar juntos en la siguiente vida y en la que sigue y así por toda la eternidad-

-No sabía que fueras tan cursi, Kagami-kun-

-N-o lo so-y... Solo qu-e…- Y ahora el que callo al chico fue Kuroko, que se paró de puntillas y le beso tiernamente los labios.

-Me gustan tus cursilerías- dijo mientras en su rostro se pintaba un gran sonrojo y tomando la mano de Kagami, empezaron a caminar por ahí, tomados de las manos, uniendo sus destinos de lo cual, ya no había retorno.

**Holaa! Bueno, antes de que me digan algo, si lo subí el sábado... a las 11:59, pero lo hice :D**

**Debo admitir que nunca me imagine que alguien leyera esto pero me alegro mucho saber que hay gente leyendola :D aunque no dejen reviews pero esta bien, soy feliz. Emmm... es el primer cap que no hago taan Dramatico así que por alguna razón hasta me temblaban los dedos mientras escribía. Tal vez****piensen que la historia acaba aquí, pero no :3 Ellos aun tienen un par de historias mas que contarnos. Akashi no se quedara con los brazos cruzados e.e**

**Neh mentira, no sera exactamente eso. Pero los siguientes caps estarán llenos de amor, pero no por eso dejan de ser importes, por que todo influenciara en la ¨decisión final¨**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Créanme que leo cada uno de sus reviews que hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiéndoles mas y mejorar cada vez mas. No les rogare reviews pero me gustaría saber lo que opinan y si quieren darme una opinión sobre algo (tanto con la historia o la redacción). Sin mas por el momento, espero les haya gustado el capaitulo y nos vemos el siguiente sábado :D**

**PD: en el capitulo anterior hubo un intento mio de Aokise.. ahora tenia que hacer un mejor intento de Kagakuro x3 Happy Birthday, Kuroko!**


End file.
